Clump That Lies in the Earth
|details = Recently, some strange object was found buried in the ground on the outskirts of Edo. It looks like a clump of leather, but a resident in Edo has maade a request to find out what it really is. Sounds like a job for you. First go talk to the requester and find out more. |step1 = /Writing on a Clump of Hide?/Edo/Resident near Gatekeeper/ If you take a good look, that clump of hide looks like it had some writing on it. It almost seems like you could read it, which made me curious. There was also a seafarer in the pub who was thoroughly interested, so we decided to work together and they agreed to hold on to it for me. But that seafarer... they sold it off absent-mindedly... |step2 = /Strange Letters on a Strange Object/Edo/Seafarer/ Aye, I agreed to keep hold of it. There was definitely somethin' written on it, bt it was all black and messy, makin' it unreadable. The Merchant in Sakai was eyein' it, so I sold it to 'em. I still wonder what it said, though. |step3 = /Unrestorable/Sakai/Merchant/ A strange clump I bought in Edo? I figured the writing meant it was some ancient text or a treasure map, but it was no good. The Craftsman said it couldn't be restored. Go ask him directly for the particulars. |step4 = /Originally Paper and Lacquer/Sakai/Craftsman/ I came along when that Merchant told me the clump had some writing on it. He's got an eye for valuable items, but he's got no follow-through. That's what happened with the clump. It was just some paper hardened with lacquer? Maybe you should get some advice from some knowledgeable fellow. |step5 = /Paper in the Past/Sakai/Scholar/ Paper hardened with lacquer, you say? That is mysterious. Paper was valuable in the past, so it wouldn't be covered in lacquer without reason. The Shopkeeper came here a while ago asking about the same thing. For the time being, please investigate at the Archives. I will check with my records, as well. |step6 = 1/Preservation of Lacquer using Paper/Sakai/read Archaeology/ Lacquer with coating properties will harden after long exposure to the air. Paper can be useful when perserving this lacquer. A contained of lacquer is covered with paper, preventing any openings. Through this, you can prevent the lacquer from hardening. Paper was valuable, but if you had writing that had already served their purpose... |step7 = /The Undecayed Writing/Sakai/Scholar/ I see. There would be no problem using unneeded writings as a paper covering for lacquer. As the lacquer has embalming properties, if the paper covering was dipped in the lacquer it also would not decompose. So it seems that the clump we are looking for is ancient writing. I would surely like to use it for research... Oh no! We have to tell the Shopkeeper or he will throw it away! |step8 = /Precious Relic/Sakai/Shopkeeper/ I missplaced that clump somewhere among my products. The craftsman gave up and brought it to me, but I'd never seen anything like it either. I haven't seen it since I talked to the scholar... What? It's ancient writing, you say? Oh no! Come on, you help me look for it too! |stepfinal = Historical Material Protected by Lacquer/Sakai/near Shopkeeper/ The mysterious object found in the dirt appears to have been paper covering for lacquer. It's believed that unneeded writings were dipped in lacquer, and that portion alone did not decompose underground. Deciphering the writing is difficult, but it may have value as a historical relic. Search for it near the Market Keeper. |discoXP = 360 |cardXP = 180 |reportXP = 170 |reportfame = 80 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/Masterwork of History/Search/4/Archaeology/6/Japanese/1/Gold-lacquered writing box |chainQ1 = |landarea = Sakai |seaarea = Eastern East Asia/330 }}